Oasis
by Katie Moon
Summary: After being followed by dark pursuers, Nafretiri finds herself in an oasis. Unknown dangers lurk in this so-called refuge. Can she protect the world from it's doom or will love destroy the chance of survival? *Set in The Mummy Returns* Rated T for languag
1. Prologue

_Run. Just run._ she thought continuously. It seemed that she had been running all of her life. _Don't stop._

The scorching sun was at it's hottest and the girl escaping had given her best, but she knew it wasn't enough. They would still catch her. Ready to give up, she started to slow, but memories of the year past renewed her emotions to the fullest. She could barely remember what they had even done to her family. The only thing that she could recall was the pain that she felt when she thought about it and that alone was enough to keep her running.

Her tear ducts ached from the pressure to cry. What little water she had left in her system was gone before the sun rose. Her sweat glands begged to be replenished. She gasped as she stumbled over yet another dry, cracked root yielding to the desert. She could feel the rumble of horses on the sandy floor before she heard the pounding of hooves. Fear and pain kept her going, just barely.

_Nafretiri, _the wind whispered_, Asta, Star of the Night. Come, slow your labored steps._

She knew she shouldn't obey, but what will she had left to hold on was giving way. Once again she tripped over an unshakeable branch. She struggled to get up, her mind screaming in rebellion. _No, not after going so_ _far! Not after going_ _through all of this! Don't give up!_ On the ground, heaving for breath, she sucked up the dry, rough sand. Her body couldn't take all the exertion with the added choking. It gave out suddenly. She lay there on her belly, faced turned toward the east, away from the sun, panting for air. Craving for a release from the agony, she begged for death to come before they reached her. Consciousness left her slowly as she felt her body being tugged away and the sun being blocked from the sun by hazy shadows. As her eyes dimmed she noticed a pool of blood swimming freely from her leg. _Damn bush._


	2. Chapter 1

"ASTA! Get up already!"

"Mmmup already," I uttered incoherently. The break of dawn wasn't a desirable time.

"Then why are you still in bed?!"

"I'm awake aren't I?"

"I want you up on your feet! You're going to be late again."

Stretching my arms into the air, I glared disdainfully at my only sister, Nafre, knowing she was right, again. She left the room with a satisfied huff. As soon as she was gone, I jumped up and twisted half of my tangled hair into a braided bun leaving the other half down, brushed the knots from it, and smoothed the wrinkles from my linen dress, which was designed to be shorter than most so I could move my legs. I had worn my day clothes to bed knowing I would need to rush. Hurriedly, I slipped on my sandals and my red arm band, the symbol of my status, pushing it up past my elbow.

I was a message carrier, which, for my station, was abnormal by far. Most women were either servants or housekeepers, but questions weren't asked and excuses weren't needed when people saw how fast I could run.

I stepped out of my room with a calm façade into the main room, grabbed a roll from the table, waved goodbye to my sister, and ran into the morning light.

My nearest neighbor, already working in her garden, looked up and shouted, "Late again, Asta?"

I just smiled and waved, continuing towards the palace.

The market shopkeepers were setting up their booths as ran past them, the smell of fresh baked bread sifting into my hungry senses. I pushed past the odor sorely tempted to give in. I didn't have time to linger, not today.

The palace gateway loomed ahead as I glanced at the guards to see who was on duty and heaved a big sigh. It was Akhom and Anum. Akhom had never given me grief, but Anum was one of many to cause me trouble.

I stopped at the end of the line going into the palace. Security was always more "thorough" with Anum.

Finally, it was my turn to be let in. I continued walking, hoping to be let by without interrogation, and was stopped by a hand grabbing onto my forearm.

"State you business here," Anum said with a leer. He was about six feet tall with dark oily hair that hung to his shoulders and muscles that he bulged frequently.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Come on Anum. I'm in a hurry." I looked at Akhom, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. My name is Nafretiri Asta daughter of Baruti and messenger for princess Nefertiri who will be upset if I'm late."

Anum dropped my arm disappointedly. Invoking the princess's name always caused him to back off. I was in no mood to deal with his antics today.

After I walked out of their sight, I jogged towards the princess's quarters. I was so focused on not tripping over the still sleeping slaves and dogs that it took me a minute to realize someone was calling me.

"Asta! Asta, slow down. I need you!"

I turned at the horribly recogonizable voice trying not to grimace. There was Chuma, his chubby self trying to catch up to me.

Sighing, I said, "Chuma, I'm in a hurry today. I can not afford to run your errands."

"Oh Asta, please. It's only a letter," he said desperately.

"Are your slaves not willing to work for you anymore?" I asked my eyes roaming the hall for someone else for him to ask.

"But Asta, you are the best, the fastest. I can trust only you to deliver it safely," he said quickly still huffing from his jog.

I knew I wouldn't get rid of him easily, so I caved, "Alright fine. Where is its destination?"

"Maadi."

"Maadi! That a day's journey! No! I absolutely refuse. I told you I have no time today!" I started to walk away. How could he even suggest something so absurd. Who did he know in Maadi anyways, that place was full of thieves and Gypsies.

"I does not have to be delivered today. Your day off is fine. I will pay you generously."

I paused to look back at him questionably. Chuma was known well for his greed.

"How much is generous?"

"Two hundred and fifty deben." He offered me the letter.

My eyes widened as I grasped the papryus. Two hundred and fifty deben! That could buy me and Nafre enough linen for two dresses apiece and a pregnant cow! He _was_ desperate.

"That much? Why do you need this done so badly?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well that none of you business now is it? Take it to the house of Funuku," he said confidently as he started to strut off.

"Wait! When will I receive payment?"

"Come to me on the day of your journey, you shall receive half then and the other half after a written confirmation of the delivery by Funuku himself is placed in my hands."

I looked down at the letter and my stomach gave a queasy growl. It had a red ribbon wrapped around it twice tied with an intricate series of knots Something was off, but 250 deben! I'd be crazy to refuse, especially for such an easy-yet still dangerous-job.

When I looked back up he was gone. The morning gong rang violently through the halls suddenly, causing me to jump. The princess! Ugh, curse Chuma and his tempting requests.

Running again, this time avoiding the slaves who were carrying trays of food or whatever the nobles need, I made it to Nefertiri's door just as her personal maid opened the door for the princess.

I skidded to a stop and kneeled.

"Oh, Nafretiri! You startled me," she exclaimed gracefully, raising her hand as if to calm her heart.

"I am sorry highness for my tardiness. I was late in rising," my face still pointed towards her feet in submission.

"Yes, I did tell you to be early today. Hmm well, it does seem like such a lazy day doesn't it?" The princess stretched her arms up and let out a tired moan. "I guess I should punish you. Let's see now." After a pause she gasped, "Oh, I know! Your next day off shall be tomorrow. There. That should put a cramp in your schedule, no?"

I looked up with a smile on my face and she winked and sighed dramatically, "Asta, what ever shall I do with you?"

Author's Note: This is my first story to write, ever. So please be kind when commenting. Even if you don't like it I would still like to hear you thoughts. I don't own The Mummy Returns or any of the characters, but Nafretiri is mine.

Nafretiri is NOT Nefertiti. Sorry for the confusion, I came up with the name then realized it was almost the same, but it fit so well. I just couldn't change it, so no Evelyn isn't Nafretiri.

*Also, Nafretiri (Nah-fre-tear-ee) means "beautiful creation" and Asta (As-tah) means star. Both are Egyptian. Nafre (the e is supposed to be italicized) (Na-fray) means good. Akhom means eagle, Amun means born fifth, Baruti means teacher, Chuma means wealthy, and Funuku means born late. The only names that I picked for their meaning are Asta, Nafretiri, Nafre and Baruti, the others just fit nicely.

**I am going in a different direction with this story so that why I changed the prologue, sorry for taking so long on updating for the three people that have added this story to their story alerts. I really don't have a good excuse for the forever long delay.

***I don't have a Beta yet, so sorry for the mistakes let me know if there are any mistakes, key? ;)


	3. Chapter 2

After I had ran the princesses daily errands I went home to tell Nafre the news of upcoming journey. The guards having been changed, I walked out the palace gate without being delayed. As I went through the market, I decided to pick up a sweet bun from the bakery for my sister and me. Stopping in front of the bread stand, I eyed the selections. Chocolate was Nafre's favorite ever since we were children, but my tastes were set towards the cream filled ones."Would you accept half a deben for two sweet buns?" I asked the baker's wife.

She turned around from her work and looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry Asta, but the wheat crops haven't been very fruitful and business is slow. I can only accept a whole deben for two sweet buns," she looked down at the bread thoughtfully, "I could sell you a honey loaf for half a deben, as long as you don't spread the word," she ended with a wink.

Sighing disappointedly I replied, "Thank you, that's generous, but I'll just take the chocolate bun please." I handed the half a deben to her and started to head home when she called me back, "Be careful Asta. I've heard talk of strangers around these parts, keep an eye out." I just turned and waved with a smile.

Holding the wrapped bun in my hand, I turned onto my street. As I passed the first house, I heard soft footsteps behind me and turned around expecting a familiar face. What I saw was far from neighborly. There were three cloaked men walking leisurely, looking back at me. I whipped back around, not getting a very good look at whom they were. From the glimpse I stole, I saw that they were fairly tall and one had a short beard. All had evil looking smirks pointed towards me. Telling myself not to panic, I quickened my pace. The wind felt cold and electric against my skin. I turned to the next house I passed and knocked on the door. The men glanced in my direction, but still walked slowly not yet passing the house. The door opened and my neighbor looked at me expectantly, "Yes?"

"Umm, the baker's wife sent me with news." I said hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Oh, uh…May I come in first?"

"Yes, I suppose. A bit chilly isn't?"

"Indeed, thank you." I stepped into the house.

She shut the door and turned around, "Alright, now, what did she say?"

"Right, uh, she sends her regards and wanted me to tell you that, umm…She wanted you to keep an eye out. She heard there was strangers around town," I finished, proud that I had come up with such an excuse.

"Oh, how kind. She is such a dear. Thank you for the message, how much do I owe you?"

"Er, nothing, no charge," I said now feeling guilty for the lie, "Really, it was on the way. Good evening."

"Good night, Asta," and she shut the door.

I turned around looking for the creepy men. They weren't anywhere in sight. I breathed out a sigh of relief and walked past two more houses then turned onto my walkway. I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to get something out before classes start. Tell me what you think so far. I won't post another chapter until I get a review. Sooooo review! Also please let me know about any spelling mistakes or errors.


	4. Chapter 3

Previously:

I turned around looking for the creepy men. They weren't anywhere in sight. I breathed out a sigh of relief and walked past two more houses then turned onto my walkway. I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Asta, why are you home so late? I was a little worried you know."

"I'm sorry, Nafre. I brought you something," I said as I showed her the

the bun. Giving Nafre anything was a joy. Her whole face lit up like a child's first memorable birthday.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. We need to save what we can," she said trying to sound disapproving, while looking longingly at the pastry in my hand.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that for a while. I have an important errand to run tomorrow, so I'll be getting up extra early in the morning. And, no, I won't tell you where I'm going until I get back."

"And when will that be?" Nafre said with an apparent scowl on her face.

"Two days from now at the most, I promise."

"Asta, I know I'm not your mother, but I can't just watch you leave for a two-day journey by yourself to Ra knows where. Use the emergency money to hire a guard, or let me go with you," she said pleadingly.

"I'll be fine by myself. I need to hurry, another person will just slow me down. If I'm fast I might be paid extra," I said adding a fib to the truth. I could not bring Nafre with me, she was delicate and it was too dangerous. I also would not use the last of our funds. What if something happened? Nafre didn't have a job, I made enough to get us by. But she might need the money. Tax collectors were infamous for showing up when they were least wanted.

Nafre looked at me carefully, looking for the falseness she could hear in my voice, "No. I'm going with you and that's the end of this discussion."

I sighed knowing that I would leave without her in the morning.

Author's Note: Sorry for the REALLY belated update! I just started college not too long ago and yea, that's the only good excuse I can come up with. Don't hate me!


End file.
